


It's A Monster!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickles, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!patton, tickish!virgil, tickle monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman hear his friend screaming and goes to rescue them! [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	It's A Monster!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT PLEASE!”  
Roman jumped at the startling sound. Someone was screaming? What was happening?  
Roman was out of bed in seconds, grabbing his sword, ready to destroy anything hurting his friends.  
“PLEASE HELP!”  
Roman was never one to ignore a plea for help, so out he ran from his room, seeking the source of the distressed calls.  
He looked around in the common room, trying to figure out where it was coming from.  
“NO! DON’T DO IT, PLEASE!”  
Was that… Virgil’s screaming? Roman’s protective instincts immediately kicked in.  
“No one hurts my friends without having to answer to me!” He sprinted towards Virgil’s room, but only seemed to get further from the noise.  
“NO! AAAAAH!”  
“I’m coming, Virgil!” Roman took off. The sound was getting louder now. It was coming from… Patton’s room?  
Was there a monster? Did it already finish off Patton!? Is Virgil okay?!  
Roman slammed open the door and his jaw dropped.  
…  
“Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgil! Tickle tickle tickle!”  
“PAHAHAHATTON! PLEHEHEHEHEASE- AHAHAHAHA!”  
Roman couldn’t believe his eyes.   
Patton had Virgil pinned down and was tickling him to pieces. But most importantly…  
VIRGIL WAS LAUGHING!  
Roman had never seen him laugh before, much less this hard or loud.  
“Kitchy kitchy kitchy! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Who’s a ticklish little shadowling? You are!” Patton cooed in his most patronizing voice as his fingers wiggled into his tummy.  
“EHEHEHEHE- PAHAHAT! IHIHIT TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!” Virgil cackled and curled in on himself, half-heartedly batting at Patton’s hands.  
“Uh- Am I interrupting something?” Roman snickered.  
Patton glanced back with a cheery smile, slowing his fingers. “My bad, did we disturb you? Virgil here’s being a little loud.”  
“U-uhuhum- R-Rohoman-” Virgil went bright red when he saw the fanciful side smirking at him. He tried to hold back his giggle fit. “U-Uh w-wehe were j-just- uhum- wrehehestling.”  
“You were screaming so loud I thought a monster was attacking you! I guess I was half-right. You were being attacked by the tickle monster.” Roman chuckled at Virgil’s blush. “Ticklish, Virgil?”  
“N-N-Noho.”   
Patton tsked and gave a quick swipe at Virgil’s bellybutton, causing him to squeal and let out a few involuntary giggles. “Now, Virgil, lying isn’t nice.”  
“Pahahahatton!”  
“I’ll leave you two to it, then.” Roman laughed and made his way out. As soon as he closed the door the laughter started anew.


End file.
